I am the Batman
by Ariel Lillian
Summary: The Batman is struggling. He begins to doubt himself and if he should remain the Batman. His family and friends help him by trying to show him Gotham needs the Batman. Some new characters. This takes place after the Dark Knight. Please leave comment


**I Am the Batman **

This takes place after the Dark Knight. I added some characters in it to make the story a little different. I hope everyone reads it. I would appreciate any comments you have to make. This is my first try at writing a novel.

Chapter 1

**Starting over**

"I still can't believe your gone" Bruce thought as he gazed done at a photograph of him and Rachel Dawes as children.

He could feel the sting of tears coming on in his eyes. He remembered the events that led up to Rachel's death. He couldn't help but remember what had happened to Harvey Dent. How could all of this happen to Harvey to Rachel to him? Was it because of him? A soft knock brought him back to reality.

"Bruce may I come in" a girls voice called out.

Bruce remained silent the young girl walked in. She was about seventeen or eighteen, slender and physically fit. She had longish black hair and sharp deep green eyes. She was tall and pretty and when she walked she held an air of wisdom. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce we need to talk," the girl said

Bruce knew that if he looked into those green eyes he'd start to cry. He knew those eyes could do that to him.

_Damn it Adam why does she have to be like you? Why?_

"Bruce" the girl said in a more firm tone that was reminiscent of him.

He knew he had to face his god daughter sometime. He turned around to face her. A wave of emotion hit him as he remembered how her father had made him turn around to face him when he was troubled.

"Sabrina I…." he trailed off.

"Bruce what happened to Rachel and to Harvey Dent was not your fault." The young girl said in a steady voice.

"Sabrina everyone I love or care anything about seems to get hurt or killed. It's a miracle you, Michael, and Alfred haven't been hurt."

"Bruce that's not true," Sabrina said in a firm tone.

"Maybe I endanger them too much? Maybe I should just hang up my cape and cowl."

"Bruce Wayne you look at me right now. I mean it. I may only be eighteen and your goddaughter, but I know a thing or too about life. Gotham City needs the Batman even if the police hunt you, you are still needed. Gotham is broken and they need the Dark Knight to fix them. To show them that there is still justice and good out there."

Bruce looked into her eyes.

_Adam she's so much like you. _

"Oh Uncle Bruce," she ran into his arms and hugged him.

He held her tight as if letting her go meant she would vanish. He had to hold onto his family and friends he had so little of them. They were all he had left to keep him from the darkness.

"Come on Uncle Brucie let's eat dinner," the girl said with a smile.

Bruce smiled, "You haven't called me Uncle Brucie in a while."

She smiled back. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the study together.

The clock struck 8:00 and rang out as if assuring that the Dark knight would be there one more day.

************************

"So this is Gotham City," the little boy asked.

"Yup what you expect Dick," his father asked.

Dick's eyes were wide, "It's just bigger than I thought it would be.

"Gothams a big place and pretty advanced city I heard," his mother replied.

Dick turned toward his parents and asked, "Hey do you think we'll see the Batman?"

"Oh I hope not," his mother said in a scared tone.

"Dick you've been fascinated by him for how long?" his father asked with a laugh.

"Hey I'm not fascinated by him. I just think he's cool that's all," Dick said in a defensive tone.

They both laughed

"Mary, remember when our meeting is with Mr. Wayne," John said to his wife.

Dick gave a sour look. He thought Bruce Wayne was full of himself. He was a billionaire who Dick didn't think much of. He was a playboy who could get anything he wanted. When he had been in Star City he had read in the newspaper that he had been drunk and burned down his own mansion.

"Now wipe that look off you face. Mr. Wayne is a good man," his father told him.

"Your father's right Mr. Wayne offered to fund our whole circus performance here in Gotham and all he asks in return is we do a show for charity," his mother said to him.

"Now that doesn't sound like a bad man. Don't judge a many by what you hear," his father scolded him.

"Okay Mom, Dad. I get the picture but he still isn't as cool as the Batman."

His Mom and Dad laughed, "Is anyone as cool as the Batman for you."

They all laughed as they stood by the window overlooking Gotham City.

************************

"Now this is the life," Anthony Zucco declared.

"You said it Tony."

Tony Zucco looked around it had been a tough climb to the top, but he had done it. The crime bosses had been fighting to see who would take over Carmine Falcones' position as head crime boss. The Joker had provided the distraction he needed to move in. He also didn't have those pesky D.A.'s. It had paved the way for him to take over as the new crime boss. The only thing that stood in his way was the Batman and now the police were after him too. That left him free to take this town.

"Hey Tony what are we gonna do first."

He turned toward his lieutenant, "Well Marco we're gonna go to the circus."

He gave a malevolent smile.


End file.
